custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miner
Note: Concept implemented as "The Spirit" Chapter Out of the depths Ability Can go underground and mine his way Ignores walls etc. above him, but not trees (because of the roots) Makes noice while mining Can see outlines of everything at the survace, except survivors Still hearing Also can't see visual signals like a started generator Breaks to the surface and can attack instantly, but can't move for a short time When appearing right under a survivor triggering dying state Normal weapon First he used it to crack stone, now skulls. The Miners best friend is his pickaxe. Story Evan Mcmillan led over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate...except Arthur Handwin. He was one of the men, but he didn't die down there. First he was trapped there with all the other man, but then he tried to escape. By using his mining tools he started to dig a tunnel, but he was very slow, so slow, that the other men lost their trust in him. Angry about his unbelieving comrades he separated himself from the group. But soon he had no food, so he asked one of the other man for help with a big rock. And as soon as they were away from the group he killed him, ramming his pickaxe into his eye, and ate him, first the remaining eye, then the meat... Weeks later, he was the last one alive, everyone else starved or got eaten by him. And then, his pickaxe pierced the last layer, and he was free...free to kill and eat human flesh. Map No one can say if this creature has dreams or even nightmares, but if he has, than he will go back into the mine in those... Perks * "Technical Knowledge" You know how the generators work because your work with them in the mine, you know the exact part to hit far maximum damage. The regression is faster the closer the generator is to beeing completed at the moment of beeing damaged. * "Privat locker" The last few lockers you checked are marked and their aura is shown to you on the entire map. When a survivor is using one of this lockers his aura is shown to you as well. The survivor inside is prevented from leaving for a short time. * "The smell of blood" You get exited for a fresh meal when smelling blood. When near a hurt survivor or a blood puddle you see the survivors aura for a short time. Cooldown. Mori The Miner drives his Pickaxe deep into his victims skull, over and over again, until finally taking out an eyeball as a snack. Add-ons * "Helmet lamp" You get visual signs like usally while beeing underground * "Modern pickaxe" This pickaxe is a lot better than the old one, you are moving faster underground * "Echo" You can see the aura of survivors in a 10 m radius Credits This Killer was created by Ben Acid Category:Killer